Wings
|image = Wings.PNG |band = Cimorelli |genre = |album = Believe It Extended Play |released = July 18, 2012 (live performance) |writer = Nash Overstreethttp://twitter.com/nashoverstreet/status/280001909790744576 Ryan Follese |runtime = 3:53 |before = You Got Me Good |after = Santa Claus Is Coming to Town}} "Wings" is an original song by Cimorelli. It was uploaded to YouTube September 22, 2012. According to the beginning of the video, it was dedicated to the Cim Fam for helping Cimorelli reach 300 million views. Nash Overstreet and Ryan Follese of the band Hot Chelle Rae helped write the song. Dedication Lyrics Amy with background vocals by Lisa: I can be so negative sometimes My own worst enemy sometimes Even at my lowest low, you still had hope When I want to quit, you won't let me When I'm falling down, you go catch me You pick me up, yeah, you fix me up Now I'm on my way and I'm strong enough to say Cimorelli: You gave me wings and taught me to fly When I was out there on my own You gave me wings and brought me to life And now I need to know if you wanna fly 'Cause I wanna fly, yeah Tell me you're down for touching the sky, yeah You and me, me and you The higher the better When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together When we fly, we fly together Dani with background vocals by Lisa and Lauren: I felt like a prisoner, locked up The only key to set me free was your love You went and took a chance on me without a reason to believe Christina and Lauren with background vocals by Lisa and Dani: When I wanna quit, you won't let me When I'm falling down, you go catch me You pick me up, yeah, you fix me up Now I'm on my way and I'm strong enough to say Cimorelli: You gave me wings and taught me to fly When I was out there on my own You gave me wings and brought me to life And now I need to know if you wanna fly 'Cause I wanna fly, yeah Tell me you're down for touching the sky, yeah You and me, me and you The higher the better When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together When we fly, we fly together Katherine with background vocals by Lisa, Amy, Lauren, and Dani: I can be so negative sometimes My own worst enemy sometimes Even at my lowest low, you still had hope Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli: When I want to quit, you won't let me When I'm falling down, you go catch me You pick me up, yeah, you fix me up Now I'm on my way and I'm strong enough to say Cimorelli: You gave me wings and taught me to fly When I was out there on my own You gave me wings and brought me to life And now I need to know if you wanna fly 'Cause I wanna fly, yeah Tell me you're down for touching the sky, yeah You and me, me and you The higher the better When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, forever When we fly, we fly together Video Gallery References Category:Cimorelli original songs Category:Songs Category:Believe It EP songs Category:Made in America EP songs Category:Pop songs